


Soft Viktor

by doodeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Look at this cutie, I mean, I love him <3





	Soft Viktor




End file.
